vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Havoc
|-|Base= |-|Transformed= Summary Time Havoc is one of the participants and the official winner of the Dual Dojo Tournament. Born on another universe, he is a clone of the Time Hero, created to destroy him. As a means of testing his ability, he was sent to the universe containing the Dojo in order to fight other contestants. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 7-A, Higher when transformed Name: Time Havoc Origin: Rock Hard Gladiators Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 20s Classification: Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Transformed state only), Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Time Acceleration, Dilation and Time Stop via Time Focus (With it, he can fully control the time around the battlefield, bringing it to a halt or using it to increase his own mobility), Body Control/Biological Manipulation (Can turn his hands and arms into swords), Weapon Mastery, Flight, Transformation, Statistics Amplification with Rice, BFR, Can slow down time, able to detect nearby life forces, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (While transformed) Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Is the strongest fighter in the Dojo, aside from Bog. Can fight Reinz toe-to-toe. Is comparable to people who are able to match Jade, such as Fry and TG. 108. Should scale to Savy, who can pulverize the top of two mountains with the shockwave of his punch). Higher when transformed Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought Arzon, who could dodge several lightning bolts in quick succession, and constantly repeats the feat), lower normally when transformed and higher with Time Focus (Can freely manipulate the time around him to speed himself up) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Bog and Larry) Striking Strength: At least City Class, possibly Mountain Class (Fought Reinz, who can punch hard enough to bust large craters open). Higher when transformed Durability: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Can fight Reinz, TG. 108 and Arzon, who scale to him). Higher when transformed Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Hundreds of meters with Time-Stop and BFR. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: High (Is a capable and experienced warrior, having fought several skilled opponents in the Dojo Duel Tournament, including Arzon and TG. 108. Won the tournament by himself) Weaknesses: Is physically slower when transformed, can only use Time Focus when transformed, and Time Focus consumes a lot of energy and cannot be used extravagantly or continuously. He usually has to transform back to his human form quickly after executing a Time Focus. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Srslyt.gif|Teleportation Havocbfr.gif|BFR Timehavocslowingtimedown.gif|Time Slow *'Teleportation': Time Havoc opens a hole through sheer magic and jumps into it, allowing him to shift positions. This technique can be used without limits or fatigue, and it is one of his signature abilities. *'BFR': Using his ability to open portals, Time Havoc quickly traps his opponent by opening one right below the ground they are standing on, the difference being the fact said portal leads to an endless void from which there is no escape. *'Time-Slow': In his base form, Time Havoc has the ability to slow down time to a fraction of its normal pace, although it is in a much smaller scale than in his transformed state. *'Time-Stop': After undergoing transformation, Time Havoc lives up to his name, gaining the ability to stop time around him in a large scale, which he uses to make quick work of his opponents. https://gfycat.com/VerifiableHollowGreyhounddog Gallery File:TimeHavocBas2e.png File:TimeHavocandReinz.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kratos (God of War) Kratos's profile (Speed was equalized and this was 7-B Time Havoc and God of War I Kratos) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Rock Hard Gladiators Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7